10 Times Better With You
by sweetypud
Summary: Basically it's a sweet little sad fluffy story. DMHP harry and dracos relationship gets broken but by what?


**Authors note**

**Hey all my pretiful people. I had the urge to write something kinda sad that turned into my favourite thing of all time...you got it FLUFF! Yay! Pats self on back for actual completion of story. Thanks to my beta California smells funny (ha got it right this time!) and thank you to anyone who actually bothers to read and hopefully review my work!**

**Disclaimer: **

**La la la...you know the drill I don't own these characters they belong to JK. I own the plot ya da ya da! On with the story...!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco Malfoy slowly walked across the muddy field stopping himself only when he reached the vast blackness of the lake. Staring at its crystal waters always seemed to comfort him, always let him shed the tears he needed to. Today was no different. Perching himself on a nearby log he buried his face in his hands and cried. "How the hell could you do this to me!" he cried in anger into the empty darkness.

From the darkness he saw a shadow moving swiftly across the field towards him. Within minutes Hermione Granger was sat on the other end of the log he was sitting on.

"It's Harry isn't it?" she asked after a few minutes of silence that seemed to echo out into the night.

"How the hell do you know?" Draco asked in sudden shock and panic.

"I'm not dumb Draco. I grew up as a muggle I learnt not to have to use magic to see the way that people feel. I saw the looks you two swapped, the pretend hatred, the way that Harry would mysteriously disappear for hours on end and come back with a stupid grin on his face. I noticed the nights when Harry didn't sleep in the tower and the mornings when you would slip out of his dorm."

Draco didn't' know what to say, he just sat there staring at his feet. Tears were still streaming down his pale cheeks. Hermione watched him intently for a few minutes before speaking again.

"So what's he done to upset you this badly?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter, it's stupid and you're a Gryffindor" Draco said defensively trying to think of ways of how he could get out of telling Hermione.

"Um... Draco sorry to break this to you, if you haven't yet noticed but ...so is your boyfriend!"

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Draco shouted in anger "...not anymore he isn't"

"Why I thought you too were so in love together?"

Draco gazed at her, remembering the fun times Harry and him had shared together. Their first kiss after the quidditch match where Draco had gone to shout at Harry for winning. The notes they sent to each other by owl to receive at breakfast. The faked illness to get out of transfiguration to see one other. The times they spent together in the room of requirement. The first time Draco had snuck Harry into the Slytherin tower and the first time Harry had stuck Draco into Gryffindor tower. The first time they made love. Every moment Draco had spent with Harry flashed before his eyes.

Eventually Draco came back to reality enough to answer Hermione. "We were but you forget there is also the problem of Harry's girlfriend." It killed Draco inside to have to say those words. Harry and his girlfriend had been going out long before Draco came on the scene. Harry felt too bad to dump her for another man so they had stayed together, no amount of pleading from Draco's part made nay difference.

"Ah yes, Ginny I figured she might be part of this problem. So what happened?"

Draco took a deep breath before answering her. This had been the problem that had eaten him up inside ever since Harry had mentioned it and then when Harry said he had no choice that he had to go through with it that was the final straw for Draco that was the moment Harry Potter broke his heart.

"She asked him to...ya know...be her first." Draco said shaking with anger and hurt. "And he said he would. He was going to just go and fuck her like that! When all the time they've been dating he has been with me. He said he loved me Hermione, and I was stupid enough to believe him and now he's off with her and I bet they're going to live happily ever after and Harry won't want to know me. I don't know if I want to know him."

Draco broke down and slid off the log into the mud he sat there shaking, crying like he had never felt so upset in his life. Hermione slowly walked over to him and placed a consoling arm around his shoulder. Slowly she picked him out of the mud and led him indoors. Draco was still crying. He was still crying when Hermione led him downstairs towards the dungeons.

"Are you going to be ok getting to your common room?" Hermione asked for once in her life being concerned over Draco Malfoy's welfare. Draco couldn't speak he just nodded in reply.

Hermione turned and disappeared round the corner. Draco turned and began walking down the corridor towards the portrait that was the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Instead of uttering the password and going in he sunk to the ground and sat there, knees drawn up close to his chest.

Suddenly Draco heard the pounding of running feet and watched as Harry Potter came skidding down the corridor and nearly collided with him.

"Dray here you are! I've been looking for you for ages!" Harry said breathing heavily and rubbing the stitch in his side.

Draco glared up at Harry. "What the hell are you doing here Potter where's you little wife!"

Harry sat down next to Draco and tried to put his arm around him, Draco flung it off. Harry looked down at his feet before speaking.

"I couldn't do it..." he said lamely

"You what?" Draco replied in amazement.

"I couldn't go through with...well you know what with. I couldn't do it with Ginny because I'm...I'm in love with someone else. And I should have realised that saying that I would do it with Ginny would break his heart. Doing something like that should be special like it was for us. And well I was a complete arsehole to even suggest that I'd go through with it, doing something with a girl I've never felt attraction for and I dumped anyway and losing the man I loved in the process. I'm so sorry dray."

"..You...you dumped her?" Draco said in disbelief.

"Yeah I realised that dating her just to stop me hurting her was completely pointless when I was hurting the person I truly care about ten times more by staying with her. So I told her. I care about you ten times more than I did her. I'll stay with you ten times longer than I did her. Life's ten times better with you than it was with her because I love you ten times more than I could ever love her."

Harry looked up to find Draco looking at him smiling. He leaned in and kissed Draco tenderly on the lips.

"I'm so sorry dray I love you."

"I love you too you fool. I never stopped."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Look! It's that magical button saying submit review go on press it you know you want to...X**


End file.
